¿Lobo estás?
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: Maka de pequeña le temía a los lobos,aunque con el tiempo lo superó...Pero, cometió el error de entrar en el bosque sin saber si el lobo estaba o no...¿Sería de verdad un error? ¿O encontraría lo que necesitaba? Aventura... Y amor...RE-SUBIDA.
1. PRÓLOGO

**_¡Hi Minna! Por favor lean al final del capítulo (prólogo)_**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Si así fuera, vomitaríamos puke rainbows con el Soul x Maka y todas las parejitas. Y si tuviera que ver con el anime, entonces sacaría una segunda parte que sí estuviese completamente apegada al manga. Pero, como no es así, y lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, entonces hay que darle todos los créditos a nuestro amadísimo Atsushi Ookubo. TE AMO BEIBIH DAME UN MINISOUL 3**

**_Okya._**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

_"El que teme sufrir ya sufre el temor."_

_._

_._

_._

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está..._

_¿Lobo estas?_

_No, ¡Me estoy poniendo la camisa!_

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está..._

_¿Lobo estas?_

_No, ¡me estoy poniendo el pantalón!_

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está..._

_¿Lobo estas?_

_No, ¡me estoy poniendo los zapatos!_

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está..._

_¿Lobo estas?_

_No, ¡me estoy poniendo el sombrero!_

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está..._

_¿Lobo estas?_

_¡Sí!, ¡y me los comeré a todos!_

Todos girábamos formando un círculo tomados de las manos mientras entonábamos la música del juego. Todos menos yo. Si bien daba vueltas con ellos –obligada – no cantaba. No me gustaba, es más, odiaba y detestaba esa canción, su melodía era tan... _Tétrica..._

En el centro, estaba nuestro _"lobo"._ Era un chico mayor que yo, y notablemente más alto, me llevaba una cabeza y la mitad de otra. Era de cabellos blancos platinados, de piel ligeramente tostada y unos ojos color rubí. A pesar de que sus manos se hallaban tapando su cara para que no viera a sus _"victimas"_ yo lograba ver sus ojos, pues el muy tramposo veía por los orificios de sus dedos, y entre ellos también pude ver su sonrisa. Su atemorizante pero hermosa sonrisa por la que podía apreciar sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes._"Como los de un lobo". _No pude evitar pensar en ello.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su trampa, nadie menos yo. Todos estaban entretenidos cantando alegres, mientras yo observaba con temor y angustia a nuestro lobo. Las piernas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban y mi piel estaba translucida, porque, ya natural era blanca como la leche, pero si palidecía de los nervios, me ponía incluso peor. ¿La razón de mi incontrolable miedo? El dichoso jueguito. No sabía por qué un simple juego me ponía tan mal, quizás era por las historias que me contaban mis papas por las noches para que hiciera caso y me durmiera, aunque aquellas tenían el efecto contrario, me mantenían despierta presa del miedo. También podría ser que mi ilimitada imaginación lograba hacerme pensar que en cualquier momento el chico se convertiría en un lobo hambriento que no dudaría en lanzarse al primero que viera para saciar su hambre. Y mi miedo crecía cuando recordaba que el solo me veía a mí. Que siempre separaba sus dedos cuando llegaba yo. Que siempre me penetraba con su mirada carmesí, a mí y solo a mí. Y que siempre me sonreía cada vez que pasaba al frente, a sabiendas de que esa sonrisa me causaba temor.

Otro motivo podía ser que nuestro lobo albino lucía realmente amenazador; Un chico mayor de unos 9 años, que verdaderamente tenía apariencia de lobo, con aquellos ojos rojos, su peculiar cabello platinado, y lo peor y más espeluznante de todo... Su sonrisa lobuna... Él, contra unos pequeños indefensos de 7 años, entre ellos yo. Una cobarde, temerosa, asustada chica. Y que sobre todo tenía miedo a los lobos. Quizás hasta lo podría considerar una fobia... Pero quizás también solo era paranoica, y aunque solo fuese eso, no me quitaría el miedo

Aun no entiendo cómo es que me dejé convencer para jugar, si tanto lo odiaba, si tanto miedo me daba.

-Anda Maka, no sucederá nada, Wes es un buen chico, solo nos hace cosquillas- Una peli rosa de cabello corto y ojos verdes me trataba de convencer, mientras se levantaba de la grama dejando a un lado la bolita de aluminio que hizo al terminar de comer. Ella es una de mis compañeras de clase, siempre estaba conmigo en los recreos, era quizás hasta mi mejor amiga.

-Pe-pero Kim...- Respondí tartamudeando, mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi bolso, ya había guardado lo que no quise comer de lo que envió mi mamá para la merienda-

-Sé que no te gusta este juego Maka, pero tienes que relacionarte, eso me dice mi mamá siempre-Es por eso que Kim tenía muchos amigos, pero siempre estaba conmigo tratando de ayudarme- Si no lo haces, terminarás como Chrona- Dijo riendo para darme ánimos

-N-no sé... c-como lidiar... c-con eso...-Chrona susurró bajito, pero tanto su hermana mayor, Kim, como yo la oímos. Chrona era más pequeña que Kim, y mucho más flaca, también tenía el cabello rosa corto, pero los ojos azules de su madre, mientras que Kim, los ojos verdes de su difunto padre.

-Maka...-Kim se impacientaba mientras me tomaba de la mano izquierda y me paraba con fuerza, y yo seguía abrazando con mi brazo libre mi bolsito con una cara graciosa de un_"sinikami"._ Shinigami, había dicho mi mamá corrigiéndome, el día en que me compraron mi lindo bolso.

-E-está bien...-Acepté para complacerla. Entonces ayudé a Chrona a levantarse, y mientras Kim corría, su hermana y yo íbamos a paso lento hacia donde estaban los demás chicos –que siempre se burlan de mí— y las maestras.

Mi joven y recién graduada profesora, Marie me sonrió tomó mi bolso y el de Chrona mientras Kim botaba en la basura su bolita de aluminio. Marie-sensei era muy agradable, y para ser tan joven sabía bien como tratarnos. La quería mucho, aunque el primer día me intimidó con su parche en el ojo izquierdo, su sonrisa amable me convenció de la buena persona que era.

-Anda- Me dijo ella acercándose a mí, unos mechones de su cabello color miel cayeron al frente- Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré, ¿Sí?- Me pregunto ella cariñosa como siempre.

-Sí- respondí yo, y otra vez lento, pero seguro me acerqué al círculo. Estaba tranquila hasta que vi al chico albino. Había olvidado que él jugaba con nosotros. Y odiaba cuando él era el _"lobo"_ De verdad daba miedo.

Ya íbamos por la última estrofa, aquella en la que Wes se lanzaría a alguno a hacerle cosquillas. _"O a comernos"._ De nuevo, mi mente no podía callarse un instante.

_¿Lobo estás?_

Los chicos se prepararon listos a correr. Yo en cambió temblaba más que antes, mis sudorosas manos se resbalaban de las de mis compañeras, Kim a mi derecha y Chrona a la izquierda. Miré de reojo y vi como mi amiga de ojos verdes me sonreía para calmarme y darme confianza. Y así fue por unos segundos, los cuales terminaron tan pronto me di cuenta de que otra vez, el miraba escondido entre sus dedos, hacia mi lugar. Hacia donde estaba yo parada –milagrosamente, y no en el suelo llorando... aun— Hacía mí. Nuevamente aquella sonrisa...

¡Sí y voy a comérmelos a to- Empezó a gritar, en el momento en que todos se preparaban a correr. Y yo a caer en el suelo a llorar.

-¡Hermano!- _me salvé_, pensé inmediatamente cuando veía que su hermano menor se acercaba corriendo alegre a Wes, y lo seguían–Serios hasta más no poder— sus padres. Volteé de nuevo al más alto de los peli blancos, y noté que su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, pero volvió a estar alegre cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano pequeño. Yo ya sabía que él chico que acababa de llegar era apenas un poco mayor, y estudiaba también en el Shibusen, pero en una sección diferente a la mía.

-Wes lamento haberte interrumpido de nuevo- Sí, no era la primera vez que su hermano me salvaba, o bueno, según yo me salvaba, quizás tenia tanto miedo que me imaginaba esas cosas lobunas.

-No te preocupes Soul, ya habrá otra oportunidad- ¿En serio fue mi imaginación, o el me vio mientras decía eso? No lo sé y espero no enterarme- Pero ¿Qué necesitas?

-D-de verdad... ¿No recuerdas?- Sentí la tristeza de Soul en su tono de voz.

-No, no r- ¡Es tu cumpleaños Soul!- La cara de el albino menor se iluminó- Lamento haberlo olvidado, ¡Te compensaré! Vamos a casa.

Y los vi marcharse. Soul volteó a ver hacia mí, y se sonrojó, para luego voltear. Y también sentí el tímido y ligero calor en mis mejillas que ya no eran tan blanquecinas. Hasta que su hermano mayor también me miró. Entonces sólo corrí. En ese pequeño instante, vi, y de verdad vi sus ojos ensombrecerse, y sus colmillos crecer.

De verdad parecía aquel lobo que nos comería...

Pero... ¿De verdad solo lo parecía?

* * *

_**Bien~ La verdad es que esta es una historia que empecé a escribir hace mucho (En 2010 si no me equivoco) Pero entre muchos sucesos, la dejé parada y decidí re-editarla y volverla a subir, ya que había comenzado a tomar un rumbo equivocado. **_

_**Le hice algunas correcciones y refresqué mi mente, y ahora la vuelvo a subir (Perdí todos mis bellos hermosos y preciados reviews -llora desconsoladamente- Pero aun así los aprecio mucho porque en aquél momento me animaron a seguir y me emocionaban enormemente 3 **_

_**Espero que esta vez también sea así y que esta historia les guste y toque sus corazones, que los haga reír, llorar, impresionarse, sonreír, emocionarse, enamorarse de estos personajes, y que por eso quieran dejarme un review 3**_

_**Todos sabemos que los reviews son alimentos, y las opiniones son muy importantes para el escritor, ya que así sabemos si vamos por buen camino con nuestras ideas, o si es preferible hacer algunos cambios y ediciones en el texto, para una lectura más completa y exacta.**_

_**Espero que esta versión sea mucho más exitosa que la primera, y esta vez procuraré subir los días pautados y terminarla como tiene que ser; esta vez no la abandonaré 3**_

_**Aviso que **__**subiré los días martes**__** de cada semana (en la mañana o en la noche, pero muy probablemente en la madrugada) a partir del martes de la próxima semana (mañana no) **_

_**Tengo toda la trama montada, lo que falta es la redacción, así que esta vez no olvidaré lo que tengo planeado para esta historia, y podré continuarla tal como la quiero.**_

_**Espero que la amen, y que las personas que leyeron la primera versión sigan esta también, y se enamoren aun más. Informo que la trama es la misma y la redacción no cambió demasiado, solo algunos detalles... Pero si la releen es mucho mejor ya que se refrescan, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella...**_

_**Sin más, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme :'D**_

_**Realmente amo escribir y que me lean, y saber que puedo llegar a todas partes del mundo por medio de algo que tenemos en común; la pasión por la lectura y la escritura -yporsouleater-**_

_**Hablando menos formal... LOS AMO CHINGUS A WE- ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA COSA QUE LES TRAIGO **_

_**Y**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO MARTES**_

_**-Huye veloz mientras grita: **_**CON LOS TERRORISTAS**_** (8)-**_

_**Okya. Nos vemos 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. CapI: Regresé

_**¡Hi minna! Olvidé que el día de subir era los martes :c Por eso subo hoy~ Lo siento D:!**_

_**Al final responderé sus reviews c:**_

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Si así fuera, vomitaríamos puke rainbows con el Soul x Maka y todas las parejitas. Y si tuviera que ver con el anime, entonces sacaría una segunda parte que sí estuviese completamente apegada al manga. Pero, como no es así, y lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, entonces hay que darle todos los créditos a nuestro amadísimo Atsushi Ookubo. TE AMO BEIBIH DAME UN MINISOUL 3**

_**Okya.**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

**~Regresé.~**

_"Volvamos a nuestro lugar de origen, desde donde nos alzaremos y conquistaremos de nuevo."_

_-Major_

.

.

.

-Maka... Maka... ¡MAKA!- Volví de mis pensamientos cuando oí la voz de Tsubaki gritándome cerca de mi oreja.

-Ehh...Lo siento... Estaba pensando...- Le respondí en un murmullo apenas audible, estaba muy distraída viendo el círculo de niños jugando alrededor de otro chiquillo. También podía oír, aunque sea un poco, la melodía de la canción. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Tsubaki también volteaba a ver a los niños. Ella sonrió.

-Me dijiste que ya lo habías superado... Para eso tus padres te mandaron a terapia- Es cierto... Mi miedo a los lobos terminó por ser una fobia, y había tenido que ir a un psicólogo por ayuda... Sin embargo no era posible desaparecer por completo mi miedo. Al menos mis padres habían dejado de contarme sus historias amenazantes antes de dormir. Y descubrieron que así me dormía más rápido. Más bien, que así si dormía.

-Pues sí superé la fobia, pero no es fácil olvidarse de ello...-Suspiré y seguí avanzando hacia el Shibusen, abrasando contra mi pecho mi libreta, que no cabía en mi bolso pues este estaba ya lleno de otros cuadernos y materiales.

-Maka...-Tsubaki se paró frente a mí decidida- Somos mejores amigas, así que quiero que me cuentes todo, y no te guardes tus temores y problemas para ti. No seas testaruda, ¿Vale? – Yo asentí y luego juntas, entramos al Shibusen, dispuestas a disfrutar de nuestro nuevo, y último año escolar.

Es cierto, ella era mi mejor amiga, aunque de pequeña, fue Kim, ella y yo nos separamos, porque yo recibía terapia con un doctor, viejo amigo de mis padres, y nos recomendó alejarnos de todo lo que me recordaba a los lobos, y al juego que generó mi trauma. Así que nos mudamos por un tiempo a otra ciudad, con Kagami Nakatsukasa, una amiga de mi mamá. Allí conocí a su hija, Tsubaki. Era una niña, poco más alta que yo, de piel blanca, como la mía, ojos celestes, que parecían ser tan profundos como el mar, y cabello negro que siempre llevaba amarrado en una cola alta. Ahora era incluso más hermosa, mucho más alta, y por supuesto, más desarrollada. Es mucho más bonita que yo, una plana, con una estatura no muy alta, de cabello rubio cenizo que siempre amarraba en dos patéticas colitas a los lados. Patéticas pero que a mí me gustaban. Además tenía ojos verdes, los cuales detestaba, pues a veces sentía que no cuadraba ese color. A pesar de que otros tenían ojos verdes, los míos eran diferentes. Más oscuros. A veces me asustaban a mí misma... Con todas estas cosas de mí que no me agradaban, me sentía simplona, que no encajaba... Sólo Tsubaki me apoyaba, y me decía que me sintiera bien conmigo misma, que me quisiera. Que no entendía cómo es que podía ser segura de mi misma, pero luego pensar que soy fea. Que no entendía cómo es que podía ser decidida y valiente, pero tener una fobia tan difícil de superar. Nunca le dije, nunca le dije a nadie que era por él. Por el albino de ojos rojos, que era dos años mayor que yo. Por Wes.

Recuerdo el día en que nos hicimos amigas.

-¡Kagamin~!- Saludó mi mamá, Kami, mientras mi padre Spirit se sentaba en el sillón a observarlas. Yo esperaba paciente al lado de mi mamá, para conocer a mi nueva "tía" como me había dicho mi mamá. Miré a la Señorita Nakatsukasa, y noté que tras ella se escondía una pequeña. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté su nombre.

-Tsu...Tsubaki –Respondió bajito, mientras salía de su "escondite".

-Mi nombre es Maka, Maka Albarn – Le sonreí segura. Pues así era yo, segura, decidida y fuerte, cuando no se tratara de lobos, albinos, y juegos con canciones espeluznantes.- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-Le pregunté amable.

-¡Sí!- Alegré me abrazó fuerte- Eres la primera amiga que tendré- Se separó de mí y sonrió.

-Odio a los lobos- Le dije- Así que por favor, no me obligues a nada que tenga que ver con ellos- Bajé la mirada- Por favor.-Repetí, esta vez en un susurro.

-Nunca lo haré-Me prometió.

Podía sentir las miradas de mis padres y mi "tía" Kagami sobre nosotras, estaban felices de que Tsubaki y yo nos llevásemos tan bien.

Luego asistí a la misma escuela que Tsubaki, y conocí a varias personas más, ambas hicimos varios amigos, y logré que Tsubaki dejara esa personalidad tan tímida. Pero seguía siendo muy amable, y eso me agradaba, pues me ayudó mucho para superar mi temor. Este año, el doctor decidió que podía volver a mi casa, en Death City. Y eso hicimos, pero nos trajimos a Tsubaki con nosotros, pues ambas insistimos constantemente para que pudiéramos estudiar juntas. Al final, las dos Nakatsukasa vinieron con nosotros, a una nueva casa que tuvimos que comprar pues habíamos vendido la primera. Y henos aquí, entrando al Shibusen. Para mi amiga, toda una novedad, algo emocionante. Para mí, un temor de volver a recaer, de volver al lugar donde todo comenzó. De volver a ver a Wes. Aunque... También quería ver a su hermano Soul... ¿Por qué? Nunca le hablé, ni me habló... Supongo que... quería darle las gracias por las veces que sin quererlo, me salvó. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

-¡YAHOOOOOO! HOY ES EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES, Y LLEGUÉ DE PRIMERO PARA QUE TODOS PUEDAN ADMIRAR LA BELLEZA DE SU DIOS- Un chico de pelo azul, con ropas extrañas y una marca de una estrella en su hombro entró estrepitosamente al salón donde sólo estábamos Tsubaki y yo. Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Hey señor "Gran-Dios-de-todo-el-universo"!-Empecé a reclamar- Por si no te has dado cuenta, NOSOTRAS llegamos de primeras- Me molestó su actitud arrogante. Él volteó a verme, y cuando lo hizo se sonrojó. ¿O fue cuando vio a mi pelinegra amiga?

-Oh pues... llegué algo tarde...Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo para ver a su ADORADO SER SUPREMO- gritó y luego se puso a reír, con una extraña pose; el pie izquierdo sobre una mesa, la mano derecha en su cadera, y la mano izquierda elevada señalando a algún punto del salón. De repente sentí ganas de lanzarle cualquier cosa. Tomé mi libreta.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-grité al tiempo que la lanzaba y le daba de lleno en la frente, y "nuestro dios" caía al suelo. Unos momentos después vi a una Tsubaki muy asustada ayudándolo a levantarse, Me senté cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo. Luego vi por el rabillo del ojo que el peli azul ya se había recuperado y se rascaba nervioso la cabeza, mientras Tsubaki hablaba con él, un poco sonrojada. Sonreí. Mi amiga estaba flechada, y al parecer el también. Ambos se acercaron a mi lugar, y opté por relajarme.

-Lamento el ruido y esas cosas- Dijo el chico mirando a otro lado, se notaba que no era de los que pedía perdón y le costaba hacerlo. Tsubaki me sonreía, entonces entendí que él lo hacía solo porque ella lo había pedido- ¿Podemos ser amigos?-Me miró y me tendió la mano. Supe que eso sí lo había pedido por él mismo, y que era una gran persona, ruidoso, y egocéntrico, y apuntaba a ser un tonto, pero era amable. Tomé su mano y acepté.-ES QUE ¡¿QUIÉN NO QUERRÍA SER AMIGO DE UN SER TAN "BIG" COMO YO?-De nuevo se echó a reír. Este sería un día muy largo, pensé para mis adentros.

La horas pasaron, y durante el día conocí a varios más, y volví a ver a quienes había pasado 8 años sin ver; Kim y Chrona, quienes volvieron a ser mis amigas, y se llevan muy bien con Tsubaki, a Marie-sensei, que seguía luciendo hermosa como la recordaba, pero por supuesto con más experiencia, también vi a Jacqueline. Ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero nos saludamos por cortesía. Y por último vi a Kilik, uno de los pocos chicos que recordaba que me trataban bien. Básicamente porque no me trataba, siempre se sonrojaba al verme y luego se iba. Él se sorprendió cuando supo que había regresado, me abrazó y me dijo que estaba muy guapa. Por supuesto, sentí el tono carmesí en mis pómulos, y me puse nerviosa.

Al final de clases, decidimos ir a casa, en lugar de aceptar las invitaciones de todos a salir a un karaoke o por ahí, y es que ambas estábamos muy cansadas de un día tan largo y necesitábamos dormir. Black Star nos acompañó, alegando que un ser tan grande como él no podía dejar abandonadas a unas señoritas. Empecé a darme cuenta que en realidad era un preocupado, y que quería mucho a sus amistades. Él y mi amiga conversaban animados de quien-sabe-que-cosa, y yo a veces me sentía sola, o sobrante. Pero no me importó, era lindo verlos a los dos juntos.

-...Y así es como me hice el raspón de mi codo. Black Star se rió. Por lo que entendí del relato, se había montado sobre unas cajas viejas que estaban frente al supermercado, pero estas no soportaron el peso y él terminó por caerse. La pelinegra se notaba preocupada, pero se calmó cuando el chico le mostró que ya no tenía nada más que una marquita y gritaba un "¡AL GRAN BLACK STAR ES IMPOSIBLE QUE LE HIERA ALGO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO EL SUELO!" yo empecé a reír, ante eso, y volví a ver el camino, dándome cuenta de que estábamos cerca de casa. Me dispuse a observar el cielo que se tornaba naranja, anunciando el atardecer, y luego volteé hacia un lado, donde había varios carros y casas, y las tiendas estaban cerrando. Y entonces lo vi, subiéndose a un auto negro con vidrios camuflados. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, y no precisamente de alegría. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Es que no había superado mi miedo a los lobos? Sí, a los lobos sí. Pero a Wes y a su macabra sonrisa, no. Era imposible.

* * *

**Soul... Tú, mi conocido y al mismo tiempo desconocido héroe, ¿Me salvarías del lobo?**

.

.

.

_"Para poder seguir, tengo que empezar todo de nuevo."_

_León Gieco_

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :D Bueno me disculpo por subir un día después, olvidé que era para actualizar los martes :p Pero aquí está :D**_

_**En fin~ Si tienen alguna duda, déjenla en los reviews, y al final de cada capítulo les responderé :D**_

_**Una información: Es MUY probable que saque una segunda parte :D Se me ocurrió cuando escribía un nuevo capítulo *w* Tengo la idea de la trama c: También estructuré el final de esta historia, lo único que tengo por determinar es que, si hago una segunda parte, el final será algo abierto para dar pie a la secuela, si decido no hacerla, pues será un final conciso. De todas formas, tendrá epílogo, y estimo unos 20 capítulos en total de esta historia, aproximadamente c: -Aunque me gustaría hacer más :D-**_

_**Sin más, las respuestas a los anteriores :D**_

**tsuki.1416:** _**¡Gracias! Por tomarte la molestia de volver a leer todo esto... Por ahora los cambios serán mínimos, pero el último capítulo que subí (Sustancia elemental) Será editado por completo en la redacción, y de ahí en más será la trama que no conocen y que desarrollé ya c: Todo el borrador está listo, solo hay que finiquitar c: Sin embargo espero continúes la lectura para refrescarte la memoria n.n**_

**.Evans:** _**¡Muchas gracias por esas palabras! A mi me encanta que te encante. Espero que continúes con esas ganas de querer saber cómo sigue, y estés al pendiente de esta historia ;D Esta vez la terminaré, lo aseguro c:**_

_**PD: GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A TUS FAVORITOS Qué emoción ;v;**_

**ailudelastiernas:** **_Me alegra que te identifiques *w* Síp, es algo miedosa, tiene un trauma D: Pero siempre será en el fondo esa Maka valiente que conocemos 3 Sólo falta que lo saque a relucir. Créeme que tendrá muchas oportunidades para hacerlo hahaha c:_**

**Nitta Rawr:**_** Nu molestas en absoluto nwn Gracias por este review :D Bueno pues, ¡Bienvenida a este bosque! -whut?- Amo que ames el comienzo (?) Y espero que ames el resto que viene :D Yo me asustaba :c qué digo asustaba asjfh estaba ca-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. :c Sufría, sufría mucho (? Sí la continuaré, seguro que sí n.n Perdón por no subir el martes :c**_

_**Gracias por el fav *-* Y recibo tu abrazo de oso panda con un abasho de panda neko para tí desu~**_

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans:** _**Entonces... SERÉ FELIZ WIIIIIIIII *o* Mil graciaaaaaaaaas :D ssdjhs HAGA EL HARLEM SHAKE LO SUBE Y YO LO VEO (? okno. Pero bailalo! Dance dance dance dance Fantastic baby (?) -kpoperforeverlol-**_

**Jaxsy-chan:** _**Pues nenaza, aquí lo tenés (? Espero te gushte~**_

**Cata-Chan1:**_** Eaaaa lo subí! ;v; Lo extrañaste? ajsf QUÉ BELLEZA ERES. Yo también lo extrañaba D: Extrañaba subir y escribir y extraño como vos no tenés una idea los reviews que tenía, eran más de 100 ya ;v; -Cry- Pero~ Espero que aun si no logro tantos reviews como antes, muchas personas lo lean y lo disfruten 3 Y la existencia de ¿Lobo estás? Tenga sentido en el mundo 3 Bleh con saber que te ha gustado es suficiente ;v; Dile a tu hermana que no venga para la próxima (?) Okno hahaha c: Saludos para esha :D**_

**maka death:** _***o* En serio fue de los primeros? Qué orgullo tan enorme es ese, para mí! Además saber que lo volverás a leer después de tanto tiempo, me llena de emoción *-* asjfhbajs Fiel seguidora espero seguir viendo sus reviews y seguirlos respondiendo :D Que me ha encantado saber que hay quienes ya han leído esta historia y les ha gustado lo suficiente como para volverla a seguir 3 Esta vez no os defraudaré nenaza :D!**_

_**Y eso fue todo por hoy (?**_

**CHINGUS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUIERAN SEGUIR LEYENDO LO QUE VIENE 3**

**LOS**

**AMO**

**FUCKINGMENTE**

**GRANDE**

**-Insertecorazoncito-**

**Y NOS LEEMOS EL MARTES QUE VIENE :D**

**Lancen un Peter la Anguila bailado mientras me dejan un review :3**

**LOS RETO**

**(?)**

**Chau~ -Huye a dormir x_x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Cap II: La Marca

_**¡Hi minna! Perdón por el retraso~ Lean al final~**_

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Si así fuera, vomitaríamos puke rainbows con el Soul x Maka y todas las parejitas. Y si tuviera que ver con el anime, entonces sacaría una segunda parte que sí estuviese completamente apegada al manga. Pero, como no es así, y lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, entonces hay que darle todos los créditos a nuestro amadísimo Atsushi Ookubo. TE AMO BEIBIH DAME UN MINISOUL 3**

_**Okya.**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**~La Marca~ **

_Los recuerdos de unos suelen ser las pesadillas de otros_

_._

_._

_._

Wes cerró la puerta del auto negro, e inmediatamente este salió a gran velocidad frente a nosotros, desapareciendo entre las calles. Mis coletas se ondearon con el viento, pero yo no me moví de ahí.

-¿Eh? Maka, pareciera que hubieses visto a un fantasma, ¿Estás bien?- Black Star estaba parado frente a mí, con una expresión de confusión, mientras Tsubaki estaba a su lado, mirándome preocupada.

-E-estoy bien -Le sonreí por un instante, y luego le lancé una mirada fugaz a mi mejor amiga quien captó al momento-Vamos, pronto se hará tarde y mi padre se pondrá como loco si no estamos ahí antes de que oscurezca.-Seguí caminando, y pronto sentí que ellos me seguían.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, está bien.-El egocéntrico peliazul volvió a su tono animado, y Tsubaki no habló.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Black Star, pero ya estamos cerca de casa, deberías volver para que a ti tampoco se te haga tarde- Respondí amable, quería hablar con Tsubaki a solas, y también estaba inquieta, pues no quería que le pasara nada a mi nuevo amigo mientras este se devolvía a su hogar.

-¿Están seguras?-Preguntó mientras me miraba, y luego veía a Tsubaki más detenidamente- No quisiera que les pasara nada malo, sin los cuidados de su adorado Dios- Suspiré, estaba a punto de quejarme, pero Tsubaki respondió por mí.

-No te preocupes por nosotras Black, estaremos bien-Ella le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas- Cuídate en el camino ¿Sí?- Añadió.

-Muy bien, las veo mañana- El chico comenzó a andar al lado contrario de donde estábamos, se despidió con la mano y empezó a trotar. Me apreció oír un "No me extrañen, mañana podrán verme de nuevo".

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- Cuestionó mi amiga caminando frente a mí.

-Tsubaki... Es que, vi a Wes, el chico que la mayoría de las veces hacía de lobo en aquél juego- No me molestó decir la palabra lobo, en realidad si había superado mi miedo a ellos, pero no al chico que infundo mi temor. Bajé la vista, y topé con la pelinegra parada al frente, no me di cuenta de que se había detenido. Se volteó hacia mí.

-¡Pero si ya lo superaste, entonces ¿por qué te pones así de solo verlo?- La chica que tenía enfrente me reclamó, pero con un claro tono de preocupación y angustia en su voz. Ella más que nadie sabía cuánto había sufrido en estos 8 años, aun sin saber muy bien qué o quién generó ese temor.

-Tsubaki...-Murmuré- Es que... Yo no le empecé a temer a los lobos por el juego... o bueno, no solo por el juego-Ella me miraba expectante- Ese chico... Ese chico me da escalofríos...Siempre me mira con una sonrisa perversa, y además, el... y su familia, incluso Soul-a este lo mencione en un tono de voz muy bajito, que Tsubaki no pudo escuchar- Ellos son muy misteriosos a veces y su físico no es normal... Dime, ¿Alguna vez viste a unos albinos morenos de ojos rojos? ¿Alguna vez viste a alguien con los dientes filosos, como si de un depredador se tratase?- Esperé su respuesta, pero ella solo se quedo callada- Pues yo sí, y son ellos, todos ellos... Y cada vez que los veo, algo dentro de mí me dice que huya, que me aleje lo más posible de ahí... Excepto de Soul- Y a pesar de que conforme hablaba subía el tono, en esta última frase baje la voz, pero esta vez Tsubaki sí me escuchó.

-¿Soul? ¿Y él quién es?- Ella me miraba curiosa, sin embargo ya se había relajado, se movió hasta llegar a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar otra vez. Yo miré al cielo, y sin saber por qué una sonrisa se me escapó.

-Él es el hermano menor de Wes- Expliqué- Sé que nunca te conté sobre esa familia, la familia...-Pensé por un momento, tratando de recordar el apellido- Evans, y menos de Wes. Pero, cada vez que jugábamos y Wes era el lobo, Soul llegaba en el instante en que se suponía, su hermano mayor saldría corriendo a atacarnos...-

-Hacerles cosquillas-Me corrigió la chica a mi lado

-Ajá, eso-Acepté no muy convencida- Bueno, en ese momento, Soul llegaba acompañado de sus padres, y se lo llevaba, o si no cuando Wes empezaba a correr y yo me caía o me quedaba estática, de nuevo, su hermano llegaba. Wes nunca llegó a acercarse demasiado a mí, y fue gracias a Soul. Aunque éste no lo hiciera a propósito. Lo que más me parecía extraño, y lo que más me convencía de mis teorías, era que cada vez que algo frustraba a Wes a mitad del juego, éste siempre se molestaba por unos momentos, antes de mirar a Soul, y le escuchaba maldecir por lo bajo. Además, sus padres siempre se volvían fríos y serios cada vez que Wes se me acercaba, o que me veían. Era, realmente extraño, Tsubaki- Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido, pero no por molestia sino porque estaba asimilando lo que le decía.- Y justo ahora que lo vi, volvió a sonreí de esa manera tan... Macabra.

-Bueno Maka, es normal que te asustes por cosas así, por la edad que tenías, no creo que sea nada malo, o nada anormal, ni mucho menos algo que fuese contra ti. Seguro lo de los señores Evans, fue pura coincidencia-Tsubaki al fin respondió después de mediarlo unos momentos- Y esa sonrisa macabra que dices, fue tu imaginación por las mismas cosas que pensabas de pequeña. Será mejor que descanses, y dejes esos pensamientos. Me preocupa mucho que aun estés así-Me sonrió- Así que, cálmate, todo estera bien, yo estaré siempre contigo ¿Sí?- Yo asentí en respuesta, e igualmente le sonreí, ella tenía razón, seguro siempre fue mi imaginación, seguro eran solo coincidencias. La abracé fuerte y seguimos caminando. Pero aun así estaba segura, de que la sonrisa que vi hace unos instantes no era producto de mi imaginación.

Mientras caminábamos, las luces de las calles se fueron encendiendo, iluminando nuestro camino. Cada vez que pasábamos por un callejón, mi corazón se aceleraba, pero el miedo no se apoderaba de mí, había ido a clases de defensa personal y a karate, convirtiéndome en la mejor en ambas. El doctor Stein, mi terapeuta, dijo que era lo mejor para mí, así no tendría miedo de nada, y sabría que si algún lobo me atacaba, yo podría defenderme. A mis 7 años me lo creí, pero luego fue perdiendo sentido. ¿Alguien podría vencer a las garras y fauces de un lobo hambriento, con "defensa personal"? A parte de Bruce Lee con su kung fu, o Chuck Norris con lo que sea que haga, dudo que alguien más pueda. Pero sin embargo, siempre sería útil aprenderlo, así que nunca me quejé. Tsubaki a mi lado, si temblaba un poco, y por un momento tuve miedo, pues con lo linda que era ella, cualquiera se querría pasar de listo. Pero pronto recupere mi seguridad, yo era fuerte, y nadie le haría daño a ella, ni a mí. Black Star no me lo perdonaría si ella sufriera. Reí bajito, y ella me miró confusa, pero negué con la mano, quitándole importancia al tema.

Después de unos minutos más, al fin llegamos al que es nuestro nuevo hogar. Al frente de nosotras se encontraba una casa de dos pisos enorme, con un pequeño jardín delantero, un pórtico donde se podían ver una mesa redonda pero pequeña de vidrio, y cuatro sillas blancas acompañándolas. La casa estaba rodeada de unas rejas negras no muy altas. Tsubaki y yo nos disponíamos entrar, pero un escalofrío me recorrió cuando escuché mi nombre en un tono sombrío, atrás de mí.

-_Maka...-_Una voz de hombre me llamaba. Noté que mi amiga tembló, pero yo no me inmuté y volteé dispuesta a enfrentarme, entonces me encontré con una sombra en el suelo, a unos metros de mí.-_Maka...-_Escuché de nuevo, y decidí acercarme, pero mi acompañante se negaba.

-Estaré bien... Por cómo se oye, no debe ser nadie malo... Seguro necesita ayuda- Le tranquilicé yo.

-Ajá ¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que sepa tu nombre? Maka, quizás sea un acosador- Tsubaki alternaba su mirada de mi al hombre, y del hombre a mí.

-Entonces lo averiguaré- Y sin darle tiempo a reclamar, me acerqué hasta estar enfrente del hombre.- ¿Quién eres?-Pregunté segura, aunque no le podía ver ni el rostro ni el cabello, pues estaba de boca al suelo, y con sus manos tapándole la cabeza. De repente algo se me hizo familiar...

-¡MI MAKA NI SIQUIERA RECUERDA A SU PROPIO PADRE!-el hombre levantó la vista, y para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Spirit, mi padre. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, al igual que su mucosidad, pero ésta por su nariz. Hice una mueca- ¡MAKA NO ME QUIERE! ¡MI HIJA ME ODIA!-Gritaba mi padre sin importarle si molestaba a alguien o no.

-Ya, ya, no te odio papá, pero no te reconocí y... ¿Eso es alcohol?- Mientras lo ayudaba a levantarlo, pude oler su aliento, que me golpeó como una bofetada. Sin duda, había estado tomando. Fruncí el ceño- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que tomes! ¡Y a mamá tampoco!- Le reprendí. La pelinegra se acercó a nosotros, apresurada por ayudarme con mi padre. Ella pasó su mano debajo del brazo de él, y lo tomó por la espalda, y con la otra mano por el pecho. Yo hice lo mismo, pero con una mano en la cadera, y la otra también en su pecho.

-¡MI AMADA KAMI TAMBIÉN ME ODIA!- Otra vez estaba gritando- ¡NECESITO ALCOHOL PARA AHOGAR MIS PENAS!

-Papá, vuelves a tomar y te daré un Maka-chop con la enciclopedia anti-chicos de 3000 páginas que me regalaste de cumpleaños- Le amenacé con dureza. Tsubaki rió por lo bajo, y él se enserió y dejó de llorar y gritar. Entonces me fijé en su aspecto. Tenía su camisa por fuera y arrugada, con varios botones desabrochados, los pantalones también muy arrugados, y la correa mal abrochada. Su corbata estaba floja, y su chaqueta no estaba. Si no fuera porque sabía que mi papá adoraba a mi mamá, habría pensado que estuvo con otra mujer.

-Papá, estas desastroso, ¿En dónde estabas?- El desvió su mirada.

-En un bar, Makita... E-estuve... Me aloqué y empecé a bailar por ahí, luego me caí y también golpeé a un chico, y casi hago un streep tease... Pero, una muchacha- Bajó la cabeza, y no habló por unos segundos.

-Ajá, una muchacha...-Le insistí.

-U-una chica me dijo que era mejor que me fuera, me sacó del local y luego caminé hasta aquí-Ya nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa, en gran sala.- Y eso fue lo que hice- Terminó. Supe que eso no había sido todo, y que de hecho, la mitad del relato no era cierta, el no golpeaba chicos, y no hacia streep tease por más loco o borracho que estuviera. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que me quedara con esa explicación por lo que no quise seguir preguntando.

Por un momento me pensé dejarlo tirado en el sofá, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo en su habitación. Le pedí a Tsubaki que me ayudara si no era molestia, a lo que ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y me dijo que no había problema. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras, y pronto nos encontramos en el piso superior, el cual constaba en un largo pasillo. Al fondo de este estaba la puerta hacia un baño, a la derecha, tres puertas. Una, llevaba a mi cuarto, otra al de Tsubaki, y a su lado el de su madre, Kagami. En frente, se hallaba el cuarto de mis padres, y al lado de él, otra puerta, en la cual no sabía que pondrían.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mis padres, lo acostamos en la cama, y ambas suspiramos.

-Al fin- Me disponía a salir de la puerta, sin observar mucho lo que había en la habitació, se adelantó y salió y yo fui tras ella, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, y escuchar uno de los sonoros ronquidos de mi padre.

-Me iré a dormir, Maka, hoy fue un día agotador...-Tsubaki caminaba en silencio hasta su cuarto, y puso su mano en el picaporte.

-Yo también, Tsubaki, descansa- Ella ya estaba adentro, me sonrió y se despidió con la mano- Que sueñes con Black Star- Le dije antes que cerrara la puerta, y pude notar que su piel blanca, ahora era roja, tanto, que combinaba con los muebles de la sala.

Yo entré a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama, quedé dormida apenas toqué la almohada, y lo último que vi fue una cortina blanca ondeando, por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

_Corría y corría, pero Wes me perseguía. Sí, el lobo blanco y de ojos rojos, con colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, era la persona a la que tanto temía._

_-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!- Grité yo, aun sabiendo que nadie me escucharía. ¡Por favor! ¡Soul!- Grité de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo, llamé al hermano de mi persecutor, él siempre llegaba en el momento justo. Entonces, tropecé con una piedra, y caí al suelo, llenándome de tierra. Me di cuenta de que era tarde, demasiado tarde, y preví lo que sucedería; Wes me alcanzaría, y me comería sin piedad.-Soul...-Repetí su nombre en un murmullo apenas audible._

_-Aquí estoy, mi damisela- Escuché que un chico decía frente a mí-Nadie te hará daño, yo lo evitaré, así sea mi propio hermano quien deba sufrir las consecuencias- El chico que tenía enfrente, de espaldas mí, volteó su rostro, y pude apreciar su sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos carmesí, lejos de asustarme como los de su hermano, me inspiraron tranquilidad, y su cabello blanco platinado ondeaba con el viento- Yo te salvaré, siempre- Me dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Al momento, transformó su mano en... ¿Una guadaña? ¿Qué es esto? Pero antes de poder preguntarle, se lanzó a atacar al lobo que ya estaba cerca de nosotros y..._

Desperté. Solo había sido un sueño, un atemorizante sueño. Me llevé las manos a la cara, y me sequé el sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso? Temblorosa, me levanté de la cama, y me percaté de que aun era de noche, por lo que decidí darme un baño, para limpiarme, y relajarme. Cuando pasé frente a mi espejo, noté algo diferente en mí.

-Qué es... ¿Qué es esta marca tan curiosa en mi hombro derecho?- Me acerqué un poco más para verla mejor, y cuando la pude detallar me sorprendí. Era una extraña luna invertida. Instintivamente, me llevé una mano a ella, y me ardió el lugar donde estaba. El ardor se extendió por mi brazo, y tuve la necesidad de correr al baño a mojarlo con agua fría. De paso también intenté quitarme la marca con agua y jabón, pero por más fuerte que le diera no salía con nada. Estaba realmente asustada, de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significa esta marca tan misteriosa? ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan extraño? Soul... ¿Tú me puedes responder?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(...)Mis pesadillas acaban al despertar. . . Pero mi realidad no termina al dormir. . ._

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Hasta ahora sólo hay unos pocos cambios con respecto a la primera versión, para aquellos que ya la leyeron. Pero luego tomará un nuevo curso c: Sólo hay pocos cambios que hice en la redacción y algunas cosillas de la historia para que se adaptase mejor a lo que en realidad quería hacer~**_

_**Me disculpo por la tardanza beibis :c Ya saben, Semana Santa, salidas etc D:**_

_**Pero vuelvo a los estudios- SHIT- u.u**_

_**Mucho éxito a todos~**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y favs LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

_**¿Quieres que te cuente el cuento del gallo pelón? ¿No? No es no, es que si quieres que te cuente el cuento del gallo pelón... ¿No? No es no es que si quieres que te cuente el cuento del gallo pelón...¿No? No es no, es que si quieres...**_

_**-No lo contaré si me dejas un review~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
